Forget the World
by KigoFaberryRizzlesFan
Summary: A/U: What if Arizona showed up right after Callie found out about George and Izzie.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona arrived at the bar of her hotel. When she walked in, she signaled the bartender and ordered a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. As the bartender wad fixing her drink she glanced around the bar and spotted a beautiful woman on the other end of the bar. She was throwing back shots and appeared to be upset about something. Arizona immediately found herself drawn to the woman, so when she got her drink she made her way to the other end of the bar and took a seat on the stool next to her.

"Hi, I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins. And you are?" Arizona said.

"Not really in the mood for company," the woman said taking another shot.

"Okay, fine, I'll just sit here quietly and allow you to drink in piece, Calliope Torres," Arizona said.

This caused the woman to look up immediately and give her a hard stare. "How do you know my name?" Arizona smirked and pointed at the license that Calliope had left sitting on the bar. She immediately grabbed her license off the bar. "Stalker much?"

"It's not stalking if you leave it on in the bar in plain view," Arizona told her matter of factly.

"Okay incredibly nosy them," she responded.

"Well since I am already being nosy how about you tell me what is bothering you, Calliope."

"First of all what makes you think something is bothering me? Secondly don't call me that."

"Well the four shot glasses sitting in front of you tells me something is wrong and what would you rather I call you?"

"Everyone calls me Callie."

"Why would you want to be called Callie when Calliope is so much more beautiful and poetic? I like the way it rolls off the tongue. I don't care what everyone else calls you; I will be sticking to Calliope."

"Fine whatever."

"Okay good now that that's settled. How about you tell me what is wrong with you Calliope?"

"It's a long story."

"The nights still young and I have all the time in the world."

"Fine, but I'm going to need another drink," Callie said signaling the bartender. After she took another shot she began to spill the whole story. By the end of it she was pretty worked up. "And I don't even know why I married him in the first place. I guess I just thought he was on the good guys you know. It should have been clear to me in the beginning it wouldn't work. I mean it was clear when we were dating he had the emotional maturity of a twelve year old. The first time he ever told me he loved me was the day he proposed. And he always chose her over me throughout the entire relationship, both her and Meredith. I am not even surprised that he cheated on me with her. It's just I loved him with every part of me. I mean I was freaking Callie O'Malley!"

"Callie O'Malley?" Arizona questioned laughing.

"I know right. Why would I do that to myself if I didn't love him?" Callie said laughing herself.

"He was a jerk, and if he didn't recognize how lucky he was then forget him. You are still young, smart, and sexy as hell. Anyone would be lucky to have you, Arizona said placing her hand over Callie's.

Callie glanced down at their hands then into Arizona's eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong about this. I mean it's been a while since I've been in a situation like this, and I'm not sure if I'm reading the signals right. So, I'm just going to ask you right out. Are you coming on to me?"

"And if I was?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know. This is a first for me," Callie said.

"The first time you've been hit on in a bar? I find that hard to believe," Arizona said with a raised brow.

"The first time I've been hit on in a bar by a woman," Callie answered.

"I guess it would be the first time for this, too" Arizona said leaning in and kissing her.

As Arizona pulled away Callie cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes that was definitely a first, too."

"Did you hate it?" Arizona asked.

Callie leaned in, kissed her again, and nodded. "You should always try something more than once before you decide whether you like it or not."

"And?" Arizona asked.

"I definitely didn't hate it," Callie said leaning in again.

Arizona smiled and kissed her again. "So I have a room upstairs that I can show you some other things that you definitely wouldn't hate."

Callie looked into her eyes and nodded. Arizona smiled, grabbed her hand, and took her up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I feel the need to respond to a review from an anonymous review who felt that them sleeping together was to fast pace. It is a known fact that Callie slept with Mark within minutes of actually meeting him, and it was established within the series that Arizona has no qualms with one night stands so I feel it's no leap to assume that they would sleep together after hours of conversation and quite a few drinks. Plus I m the author if I wanted to make one of them have sex with an elephant it is well within my rights because of that neat little thing called poetic license.**_

_**P.S.: if you want to criticize my writing I would appreciate you taking the time to actually log in so I would be able to respond I a pm instead of my story.**_

_**P.P.S. The author in no way supports bestiality if that's your kink she makes no judgments.**_

_**P.P.P.S. I believe that I have forgotten a disclaimer so I am stating now that I do not own Grey's Anatomy so I would appreciate not being sued.**_

_**Now that that is all taken care of on to the story.**_

* * *

Callie woke up groggy with a killer hangover. She sat up and looked around. She was in a hotel room that she didn't recognize. She looked under the covers and saw that she was completely naked. She could hear the shower going in the restroom. She couldn't quite remember how she got here. She was getting out of bed when she heard the shower stop. She looked at the bathroom door and saw a blond woman walk out. As soon as Callie saw her everything from the previous night came rushing back to her.

"Calliope, you're awake. Sorry, I have to go to work, but you can order room service on my tab. Just leave whenever you're ready. I had a wonderful time last night," Arizona told her as she quickly put on her clothes. She gave Callie a quick kiss on the lips and was out the door.

Callie sat on the bed in shock. Her pager going off broke her out of her stupor. She checked her pager and hurriedly got dressed so she would have time to go to her apartment and get changed before going to the hospital. When she got to the hospital she grabbed her lab coat, a cup of coffee, and made her way to the E.R. where she was met by Miranda Bailey.

"The patient is in trauma room two. It's a ten year old boy, Justin Spencer. Justin was injured when tree house fell twenty-five feet after the branch holding it up broke while he was in it. On initial exam we found a piece of wood in his side which after his CT we learned punctured his appendix. From the looks of it he will need an appendectomy. He also has multiple fractures which will likely need surgery, but we didn't want to confirm that until you got a look at it. He has been sedated and the new peds attending is in there with his parents," Bailey told her.

"There's a new peds attending?" Callie asked taking the chart and throwing away her coffee.

"Yeah, and get this, she has wheels on her shoes, and she's perky. Seriously perky to the point of being a little scary," Bailey told her as she walked into the room. "Dr. Robbins I'd like you to meet-"

"Calliope Torres," Arizona cut in causing Callie to gasp with wide eyes.

"Do you two know each other?" Bailey asked confused.

"We ran into each other last night," Arizona said smirking.

"Yeah, we ran into each other," Callie said looking at the x-rays as she began to zone out thinking about the previous night.

_Their lips reconnected as soon as they reached the elevator. Arizona began to kiss her way down Callie's neck pushing her against the wall. Callie gripped her hips and pulled her impossibly closer. The elevator stopped on Arizona's floor and they pulled apart long enough for them to reach the room where Arizona threw her against the door and continued to kiss her while she searched for the card key to the room. She found in and they pushed through the door and fell to the bed. Arizona sat up and pulled her shirt off and reached for Callie's. As she began to pull the shirt off Callie placed her hands on top of hers stopping her._

"_I'm not sure how good I'll be at this," Callie told her._

"_Don't worry. I'll __walk __you through it," Arizona said pulling Callie's shirt of and pushing her back onto the bed laughing._

"Dr. Torres!" Bailey called shocking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Callie answered.

"The parents were asking if the fractures will need surgery," Arizona told her.

"Oh, right, from what I can see on the x-rays his arm won't need surgery. If we can splint it and put on a can then in will be fine. His leg is a different story altogether. We are going to have to put a few screw in it so it will set and heal properly. The good news is I can do that while they are doing the appendectomy, so he will only have to go into surgery once. The bad news is with the screws the recovery time is much longer than it would be for a normal break and it is imperative that you keep him as inactive as possible," Callie explained.

"We understand," the boy's parents answered.

"Awesome, well unfortunately we can't perform the surgeries until the sedative wears off because the anesthesia and sedative don't mix well in children. I will make sure both Dr. Bailey and Dr. Torres are paged as soon as he wakes up," Arizona told the parents.

"Thank you," Bailey said smiling before turning to Callie, "If you don't mind Dr, Torres I would like to consult with you outside about another case."

"Yeah, of course," Callie said following Bailey out of the door. "So, what's up, Miranda?"

"Care to explain what happened in there," Bailey asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Callie told her.

"Something happened in there. I had to call your name five times to get your attention, so I'm going to ask you once. Is there something going on with you?" Bailey asked giving her signature stare.

"Okay, fine, I slept with the new peds attending last night," Callie confessed buckling under the stare.

"What did you just say?" Bailey asked.

"I slept-"

"No! You are not going to repeat that. How did that even happen? Since when are you into women?"

"I don't even know how. I was at the hotel collecting the rest of my thing to move to Cristina's. I went to the bar to drink and Arizona came and sat next to me and started talking. Next thing I knew we were in her room having crazy, hot, sexy, amazing, incredibly satisfying sex. It was seriously mind-blowing. I mean the things she can do with her t-"

"Stop! Stop! Please stop! I don't need nor want to hear anymore. I'm going to walk away and do my damnest to forget this conversation ever happened," Bailey said as she left mumbling to herself.

"So, mind-blowing huh?" Callie heard a voice behind her say. She turned to find Arizona leaning against the wall behind her.

"Eavesdropping on a private conversation you've taken this stalking thing to a new level. How long have you been standing there?" Callie asked.

"Long enough to know my amazing skills in bed are not all in my head. You weren't so bad yourself, but it's always good to know I'm not the only one enjoying myself," Arizona told her stepping into her personal space.

"Um, I have to go. I just got a 911 page from the pit," Callie lied checking her pager.

"I didn't hear anything," Arizona said smirking.

"It's on vibrate. I have to go," Callie said quickly turning and running the opposite way down the hall.

"Isn't the elevator to the pit the opposite direction?" Arizona called to her.

"Right," Callie said blushing as she turned back the way she came trying hard not to look at Arizona as she made her way to the pit elevator.

* * *

Callie had been avoiding the peds wing the whole day and hiding in corners whenever she saw Arizona, but when it came time for Justin's surgery there was no avoiding her anymore. As they were scrubbing in Arizona came beside her.

"I look forward to being in the O.R. with you Dr. Torres," Arizona said as she scrubbed in and left with a wink.

Callie cleared her throat and followed in behind her with Bailey. Callie worked diligently on the boy's leg trying to ignore Arizona as she and Bailey took out the boy's appendix. Arizona and Bailey finished the appendectomy before Callie was done putting screws into the boy's leg.

"You know I've never seen this done up close," Arizona said coming to look over her shoulder.

Callie jumped causing her to knock into the medical supplies behind her. "Shit, sorry," Callie said turning to try and pick up the stuff she knocked over only to knock into some more things.

"Dr. Torres, finish with the boys leg. The nurses, Dr. Robbins, and I will take care of this mess," Bailey told her coming around the table. By the time Callie finished they had gotten everything cleaned up and the boys closed up. They moved the boy to his room and after they scrubbed out Bailey pulled her aside. "Because of our conversation this morning I am no longer able to be in the room with Dr. Robbins without said conversation running through my head, but I can deal with that. I am no longer able to look the woman in the eye, but I can deal with that, too. What I can't deal with is you going into the O.R. acting like a first year intern knocking supplies all over the place. So that's what you need to deal with, and I want it dealt with soon."

Callie watched as Bailey walked away and slumped against the sink. When she caught her breath she left and went to the coffee cart. She had just got her coffee when Mark Sloan came up behind her and threw an arm around her.

"So, Torres, I hear you have ventured into the world of Sapphic wonders," he told her.

"Shut up, Sloan. How do you even know?" Callie said shrugging his arm off.

"You told Bailey right in front of the nurses' station, and news like that travels fast," mark told her. "Sexy mind-blowing and completely satisfying, I have to ask. Was she better than me?"

"Go away Mark," Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Torres, humor me, and I can help you with your little problem," Mark told her.

"I don't have a problem," Callie responded.

"Really, because I was in the gallery for your little hiccup in the O.R. From what I can see she's all in your head playing with you like a little play toy, and for the price of a few minor details I can help you out," Mark told her.

Callie thought about Mark's and weighed her options. She really was confused about the whole situation and if Mark could offer any kind of clarity then it would probably be worth it. Plus since Bailey shut her down she really didn't have anyone to talk to. "Okay, fine, but you are going to sit and listen and keep all your dirty comments to yourself."

"I make no promises," Mark said.

Callie just rolled her eyes and told him the story anyway, "So what do you think?"

"What I'm hearing is she seduced you, took you to her place, had her way with you, and rocked your world. I was right she's all in your head Torres. She made every move thus far, so what you have to do is take her out to dinner. Put her off balance and bring her onto you're playing field where you have all the power. Then you will get your mojo back and be able to function like a normal person rather than a hormone crazed teen," Mark said.

"That just sounds stupid," Callie told him.

"Think what you will, but it has worked for us men for decades," Mark told her as he walked away.

_Oh hell anything is worth a try, _Callie thought to herself as she finished her coffee and went off in search of Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie spotted Mark walking down the hallway. As they crossed paths she grabbed him and shoved him into the on call room nearby. "Torres, it's kind of hot how forceful you're being," Mark said smirking.

"Shut up. You're an ass and an idiot and your advice sucks," Callie told him.

"Damn tell me how you really feel. And wait, what do you mean I give bad advice?" Mark said.

"I asked her to dinner and she turned me down. It was embarrassing," Callie told him.

"It can't be that bad," Mark laughed.

"No, it was worse," Callie told him.

_Callie approached Arizona as she was walking out of a patient's room. "Hello Calliope," Arizona said smiling as she approached._

"_Arizona, hey, I've been looking for you," Callie said._

"_Really, because every time I've seen you today you have been ducking around the corner," Arizona said with a raised brow._

"_You saw that, huh? Well, I'm not hiding, now. I have a question for you," Callie said._

"_I'm all ears," she told her._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. With me," Callie said._

"_Wow, I'm flattered, like super flattered, but no," Arizona told her._

"_Wait no? You came on to me. You kissed me. You've been flirting with me all day. What do you mean no?" Callie asked confused._

"_You see this is what I try to avoid. I was your first. This is all new to you and you're ready to explore. You're like a newborn exploring the world for the first time. Everything's is so new and exciting and yay! But here's the thing. I spend my whole day dealing with newborns and I don't need that in my personal life. I'm sorry."_

"And then she just walked away. Like she didn't just crush me like a bug," Callie said falling onto the bed.

"Well, Torres, your approach kind of sucked," Mark said shrugging as he sat beside her.

"Excuse me?" Callie responded.

"There is a fine art to seduction, and you completely failed," Mark told her.

"How?"

"Because if you knew what you were doing she would have wanted to go out with you despite any inhabitations she had. We both know she's into you, or else she wouldn't have approached you out of all the people in the bar. She likes you and you should have capitalized on that."

"Fine, what would you have done?"

"Well physical contact is everything. Light, seemingly innocent touches throughout the conversation gives you a better connection. Always maintain eye contact and when you ask someone out don't act like such a nube. Make them want you. Don't seem so desperate."

"Okay fine. Well how do you suggest I ask her out again without seeming like a stalker?"

"Torres, tell me you're kidding. I mean I get that she hurt your pride, but there is nothing to be gained by asking her out again."

"This has nothing to do with pride."

"You really like this don't you? No good can come from chasing a woman who doesn't want you. Trust me I'm speaking from experience. Remember Addison? I followed her across the country and she still wouldn't give me a shot."

"This is nothing like you and Addison. You were a man whore, and she was married, to your best friend. No relationship built on those foundations has any chance of working."

"Whatever, I'm just saying throwing yourself at the woman won't work."

"Well I'm saying I'm through with this conversation."

With that Callie got up leaving Mark sitting in the room alone.

* * *

Callie sat at a lunch table barely listening to Cristina while she complained about the new head of cardio replacing Burke, Erica Hahn. Instead she spent her time staring across the cafeteria at Arizona who was sitting at a table by herself. Cristina realizing that Callie wasn't actually listening to her turned and followed her line of sight and spotted Arizona.

"So the rumors are true? You're like a lesbian now," Cristina said.

"I'm sorry, Cristina. I have to go," Callie said not really paying attention to what Cristina said. She stood, grabbed her tray, and walked over to where Arizona was sitting. When she got to the table she set her daydream and took a seat beside Arizona.

"Dr. Torres, what are you doing?" Arizona asked looking up at her.

"Really, it's Dr. Torres now? I kind of preferred Calliope," Callie told her.

"Seriously, Calliope," Arizona said with a raised brow.

"Much better. I'm here because I've decided you don't just get to turn me down for a date because I have no experience dating women. I mean it would be a totally different story if you didn't like me or found me unattractive. You don't dislike me or find me unattractive, do you?" Callie asked a bit worried.

"I find you extremely attractive, and I don't know enough about you to have any reason to dislike you," Arizona responded.

"Exactly, my point, you don't know enough about me. I was in the Peace Corp, you know. Botswana. It's what made me want to be a surgeon. That's one of the many things you would have learned on our first date. I have experience to give. What I lack in experience with women I make up for in life experience. I'm hot if I have to say so myself. People line up around the corner for a shot with me, but for some unexplained reason I find myself solely focused on you. So I've decided this lunch will be our official unofficial first date. We will talk and get to know each other and at the end of this lunch I will ask you to dinner. If after this you still find yourself disinterested in going to dinner with me we will part amicably and go on as if this whole situation never happened. However if you do find yourself open to the idea of dating me I will take you out to a nice dinner and give you the experience of a lifetime because I'm hot," Callie told her. Then she leaned in close and whispered in Arizona's ear while running her finger down her arm, "And I promise you it would definitely be hot. So what do you day we continue our lunch?"

Arizona cleared her throat and nodded unable to find her voice. His caused Callie to give her a bright smile and place her hand on top of Arizona's.

* * *

"And then I was able to rebuild his whole femur with titanium," Callie told her smiling.

Arizona smiled back relishing in Callie's passion for her work. "That's amazing," she told her.

"Yeah, my work is nothing less than amazing. I'm an ortho rockstar," Callie responded.

"And you're modest, too," Arizona told her laughing.

"Modesty has never been my strong point," Callie said shrugging. Just then Callie's pager went off. She glanced down at it and stood, "I'm needed for a consult. I guess we'll just have to cut this short."

As Callie walked away Arizona reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait. You said that at the end of our lunch you would ask me to dinner."

"Are you telling me to ask you to dinner?" Callie said raising her brow.

"Well you did say you would," Arizona responded.

"You're right I did. So, Dr. Robbins, would you like to go on a date with me?" Callie said.

"I want nothing more," Arizona said smiling.

"Okay good. Are you free tonight? We could meet in the lobby at, say, seven," Callie said.

"That sounds perfect," Arizona told her.

"Wonderful," Callie said as she leaned down and gave Arizona a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

**_A/N: So i'm not sure what to do for their date and am currently accepting any and all ideas so if you have anything for me PM me of leave it in a review._**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie had been searching for Mark since she had finished her consult after lunch. She finally found him when she saw a disheveled nurse fixing herself as her left an on call room.

"Dr. Sloan is in there, right?" Callie asked.

The nurse's face turned completely red as she nodded and rushed away. Callie chuckled as she made her way into the room. Mark was just getting his pants on as she walked in.

"Really Mark another nurse? Did you not learn your lesson? You do remember the club right?" Callie said sitting on the bed.

"You slept with the peds attending don't judge me." Mark told her sliding down beside her.

"Whatever, Sloan, speaking of Arizona I have a date tonight."

"You're kidding. Alright, Torres, get some."

"Must you always be crude?"

"No, but then I would no longer have my Sloan charm."

"Like that would be a bad thing."

"You would miss me."

"Maybe I would maybe I wouldn't there is only one way to find out."

"And here I thought we were friends. See if I give you any advice anymore."

"There's only a fifty-fifty chance of it being good advice anyway."

"Hey don't give me that. I give awesome advice it's not my fault that you are a complete dork, Torres."

"Dude, shut up!" Callie said bumping his shoulder.

"Well, come on, I'm about to do a consult on an orthognathic surgery for a 14 year old with a sleep apnea. Do you want in?"

"Yeah, hell yeah, I've always wanted to do one. I'm so in."

"Then move your ass, Torres, we are going to be late." Mark said opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

"Mark! You might want to put on your shirt. You know 14 year old hormones and all." Callie said holding his scrub top out to him.

"Sure, blame the fact you still want me on a 14 year old girl."

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't believe how turned on your bare and naked chest makes me." Callie told him running her finger down his chest before laughing. "Let's go Mr. Ego we're late."

"Yeah, yeah resist all you want to Torres. I know you still want me." Mark told her as he put his shirt on, slung his arm around her shoulder, and they made their way down the hallway.

Neither of them saw Arizona at the other side of the hall watching the whole scene.

* * *

"What do you know about Dr. Sloan and Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked Karev while they were operating.

"You mean as surgeons?" Alex asked.

"No, I mean their relationship."

"Well they were sleeping with each other back when she and George were first starting up, and rumor has it they may have started up again. You know she's been seen coming out of on call rooms with him, but you can't cast much on rumors. You should hear what they have to say about you and Torres."

"People are already talking about me and Callie? I guess things do spread fast here."

"So, you and Torres are really hooking up?"

"Maybe we should just drop it."

"Yeah, okay, but not for nothing George and Callie weren't actually together when she was sleeping with Mark. And it was just a rumor."

"Thanks for trying Karev, but I'm not sure if that makes me feel better."

* * *

"Cristina!" Callie called chasing the young resident down the hallway.

"What?" Cristina asked turning around.

"I was wondering. Not wondering more like hoping you could maybe stay out of the apartment tonight until like ten or eleven?"

"What why?"

"I have a date, and I was wanted to cook for them."

"Is it with Roller-girl?"

"Does it matter? Can I have the apartment or not?"

"Fine, you can on two conditions. One you two do not have sex on the couch. Two your girlfriend has a cardio surgery with Hahn today and Hahn has been freezing me out of all the cardio surgeries so I need you to talk to your girlfriend and get me in on the surgery."

"First she's not my girlfriend. Second why do you want to be on the peds side of a cardio surgery?"

"It's been a month since I've seen a heart. You will get me into this surgery or I will sit with the two of you through your entire date. And while I sit there I will tell her every embarrassing story I know about you."

"Fine. Fine. I'll see what I can do about getting you in on the surgery and you will stay away from the apartment."

"As long as we're in agreement." Yang said turning and continuing down the hall. "Oh, and save me some of whatever you're fixing your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Callie said though Cristina was down the hallway and didn't hear her.

* * *

"When I was Chief Resident I had an office. I kind of miss it," Callie said as she stood in the doorway of Arizona's office.

"Is there something I can do for you Calliope?" Arizona said in the most even voice she could muster.

"Actually there is," Callie said stepping into the office and closing the door not hearing her tone. "I was hoping to cook for you tonight, but I kind of share an apartment with Cristina Yang and the only way I can convince her to stay away from the apartment is if you let her scrub in on that valve replacement you have with Hahn today."

"Is that why you're so keen on dating me? To help your roommate get more surgeries?"

"Whoa, what? Where would you get that from? I asked you out because I like you."

"Really? I thought you did, too, but then, not even an hour after you left lunch with me for a "consult", I see you and Dr. Sloan coming out of an on hall room together and he wasn't wearing a shirt."

"Is that what this is about? Mark and I are not sleeping together what you saw was Mark getting dressed after he had slept with a nurse in the on call room."

"Okay then why were you there?"

"Because if you can get around all of his crude sexual innuendoes and subpar come-ons, Mark is a good listener, and an even better friend. So, I wanted to tell my friend, Mark, about my date with the really hot new peds attending."

"The hot new peds attending, huh?"

"Yes, and if it bothers you that much, don't worry about the Cristina thing I can figure something else out for our date."

"No, I can get Cristina in, but I have high expectations for this meal."

"I am never anything less than amazing."

"There goes that wonderful modesty of yours."

"You love it." Callie told her as she exited the office smiling.

* * *

Cristina, Izzie, and George were working in the clinic when Arizona came down to talk to Bailey. They talked for a minute before Arizona turned and left and Bailey came over to talk to them.

"Yang, you're scrubbing in on Dr. Robbins valve replacement. Stevens it's slow in here today so you can handle this with O'Malley right?" Bailey told them before walking away without waiting for an answer.

"Yes!" Cristina said heading for the door before Izzie grabbed her arm to stop her.

"How did you get in on that surgery? They said they were only taking one resident and Alex got it because he was on Dr. Robbins service." Izzie said with a raised brow.

"That is one of the benefits of your roommate sleeping with the peds attending." Cristina said pulling her arm away.

"That's not true. It's just a stupid rumor." George told her shaking his head.

"You can believe that, Bambi, but I'm telling you Callie got me on this surgery in exchange for staying away from the apartment during her and Roller-girl's date. So, believe what you want." Cristina told him as she rushed out of the clinic leaving both George and Izzie in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yang, don't you have your own apartment?" Alex asked when he walked into the house to see Cristina sitting in the living room with Meredith, George, and Izzie.

"I do, and I would be there but do you remember that surgery I had today? You know the one I stole from right under your nose. The real reason you're acting like a pouty little bitch-baby. Well I got that for agreeing to stay away from my apartment so my roommate could have a date with her new _girlfriend_." Cristina said smirking knowing she was getting under both Alex and George's skin at the same time.

"Cristina let it go because no matter how many times you say it I'm not going to believe that Callie's sleeping with Dr. Robbins." George told her.

"Really?" Alex said smirking as he came into the living room. He was more than happy to push the misery someone else's direction. "You know when I was in surgery with Dr. Robbins this morning she more than confirmed it for me, and you know what I don't really blame Torres. As bad as Izzie says the sex is it's a wonder that she went sprinting to women."

"You told _**him**_!" George said whirling on Izzie before stomping out of the living room.

"I didn't tell him! I told Meredith! George!" Izzie called as she went running after him.

"Was that really necessary?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know, but it made my day," Alex said laughing.

"Mine too," Cristina said snickering.

Meredith just shook her head and sunk further into the couch.

* * *

"I'm sorry it's so messy in here, but Cristina prefers to live in clutter." Callie told Arizona as they entered the apartment.

"Don't worry it's fine, Calliope." Arizona said.

"Okay, good." Callie said leading her towards the kitchen.

"So what are you cooking for us tonight?" Arizona asked sitting at the counter.

"I was thinking shrimp and spinach baked ziti," Callie told her as she opened the refrigerator then a thought came to her and her eyes went wide, "Oh crap it didn't even occur to me to ask you if you where allergic to anything. You aren't are you? I'm not about to kill you with my shellfish time bomb or something."

This caused Arizona to laugh. "It's fine. I would have told you when you suggested cooking for me if I had any allergies."

"Right of course you would have that makes perfect sense. I mean why wouldn't you have told me you had allergies. That's the most obvious thing in the world to do, right?" Callie said pulling the supplies out of the refrigerator.

"Are you nervous, Calliope? Do I make you nervous?" Arizona asked.

"If I said yes would you hold it against me," Callie asked as she reached up in the cabinet and grabbed a couple of glasses.

"I find how fluttered I make you cute especially that rambling thing that you do."Arizona told her

"Whatever. Is red wine ok with you?" Callie asked as she filled the glasses.

"It's fine," Arizona told her smiling.

"Tell me something I don't know about you. It seems every time I talk to you I do all the talking and you never get a word in."

"I have a brother. He's deployed in Iraq."

"Wow that must suck.

"He's a hero. He's my hero, and while I worry sometimes, I couldn't be more proud."

"Your dad was in the army, too, right?"

"Close he was a Colonel in the Marine Corp. Service sort of runs in my family. My grandfather was serving in Navy on The U.S.S Arizona when Pearl Harbor was bomb. He saved 19 people before he drowned. That's why my dad named me Arizona. A lot of people think it's for the state but it was after the ship for him to honor his sacrifice."

"That's kind of a cool story."

"I know I use it in bars to get laid."

"Tell me you're kidding."

"Yes I'm kidding, but you can't deny the story is a panty dropper." Arizona told her winking.

"I can't believe you said that."

They both laughed and Callie continued working on fixing her ziti. After Callie had finished prepping her ziti and put it in the oven both women moved to the couch.

"So how long before it's finished?" Arizona asked.

"About three more minutes." Callie told her glancing back at the display on the oven.

"And the oven stops itself?" Arizona asked when Callie nodded she smiled. "So we have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Callie asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well, plenty of time to work up an appetite." Arizona said moving closer to her and connecting their lips.

Callie smiled and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Arizona took on hand and ran it through her hair while the other hand ran up her leg. Callie rested her hand on Arizona's hips as the hand Arizona had on her leg began to work its way under her shirt. This cause Callie to pull back, "Wait what are we doing?"

"Like I said working up an appetite."

"Okay, but if it's going further than making out and heavy petting I kind of promised Cristina no sex on the couch." Callie said as the alarm on the stove went off.

"Okay, fine, how about you grab the ziti out of the oven. Then I will grab our coats, we can take the ziti back to my hotel, and work up an appetite there." Arizona said kissing her again.

Callie moaned and nodded, "Okay now. We go know." Arizona smiled, jumped up, went and grabbed their coats while Callie took the ziti out of the oven. Within minutes they were both covered and out the door on their way to Arizona's.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: There was a question raised by a guest reviewer about Callie having her own room. TIGGRAIN answered in their review but I wanted to answer it here, too. When Callie first moved in with Cristina they were living in Burke's apartment which was a one bedroom. Callie slept on the couch. **_

Arizona and Callie had been dating for a couple of month when Arizona started noticing Callie acting weird. She had been distant for the last couple of weeks, and it seemed as if she was avoiding her or something. It was beginning to worry her, so when she saw her at the coffee she decided to confront her.

"Calliope," Arizona said walking up behind her.

Callie as started at the sound of Arizona's voice and almost spilled her coffee. "Arizona, hey," she said tuning around once she had regained her composure.

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you all week. Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would I be avoiding you?"

"I was wondering the same thing. I feel stupid for bringing it up since now I sound like one of those clingy girls who freak out after not seeing their boyfriend for a couple of days, and I hate that."

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. I've just had a busy week that's all. Tonight we will go out to dinner, and you will catch me up on everything I've missed this week, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Awesome, so you have that surgery with Addison this morning right? Are you excited?"

"Well, I would be if I wasn't already nervous about the fact that I am scrubbing in with the Addison Montgomery which you compounded on top of by insisting on telling me how great she was, and how excited you were she was coming. I feel like I'm meeting your big sister or something."

"Well, if it helps anything Addison isn't half as intimidating as Aria."

"Actually now I'm nervous about meeting your actual big sister."

"Okay calm down. You are amazing. Addison will see that, and she will love you as much as I do." Hearing this Arizona got a huge smile on her face. "What?" Callie asked.

"You just said that you love me." Arizona told her.

"What? No I didn't." Callie said with wide eyes.

"You did. You said that Addison would love me as much as you do." Arizona told her stepping closer and resting her arms on Callie's waist. "It's okay, you know, that you said you said you love me. I love you, too."

"You do?" Callie asked smirking.

"I do," Arizona told her kissing her lightly on the lips. "I have to go rock this surgery with Addison Montgomery. I'll see you later."

Arizona grabbed Callie's coffee and took it with her as she rushed down the hallway. Callie stared after her for a minute before turning back to the coffee cart girl who was holding out another coffee for her. Callie smiled and took the coffee paying for both coffees before heading to the pit.

* * *

"Addison!" Callie called when she spotted Arizona and her talking to her at the nurse's counter.

"Callie," Addison said opening her arms for a hug.

"I've missed you," Callie said as they hugged. "You need to come back."

"I swear you are the third person today that has told me that," Addison told her smiling.

"You should take that as a sign," Callie told her smiling. Then she looked at Arizona. "How did the surgery go?"

"It went perfectly without a hitch, because of us there is now a beautiful baby boy with a heart beating perfectly within his chest." Arizona told her smiling.

"I must say I couldn't have asked for a better partner," Addison said.

"I know she's incredible, right?" Callie said.

"While I would love to stay here and soak up all the complements there are sick tiny humans who need me. I'll see you at dinner," Arizona said as squeezed Callie's hand lightly and rolled down the hallway.

Callie watched her go with a smile. Addison cleared her throat to get Callie's attention. "So what's new with you?"

"Well, I'm divorced," Callie said shrugging.

"You're divorced?"

"And I'm dating Dr. Robbins."

"What? Since when did you start speaking the vagina monologues?"

"I don't know she just kind of showed up, but she's been exactly what I've needed. She's just amazing," Callie told her smiling. Then the smile slowly began to fade.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked placing a hand on top of hers.

"Addison I need you to do something for me, and you can't tell anyone."

"Okay fine. What is it you need me to do?"

Seeing a nurse at the counter intently listening to them Callie grabbed Addison's hand and led her further down the hallway and whispered, "I need you to give me an ultrasound."

"What? Why?"

"I'm late. At first I thought it was stress because of the whole divorce thing with George, but then the morning sickness started so I told one of those home pregnancy tests, and it was positive."

"How late are you?"

"About three months."

"Three months!" Addison practically screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Callie told her looking around to see if anyone had heard her.

"I'm sorry, but three months, Callie?"

"I know it's bad. Will you do it?"

"Alright come on." Addison told her.

* * *

"So tell me about the divorce," Addison told her as she prepared the ultrasound.

"George cheated on me with Izzie Stevens." Callie said lying back on the bed and put her legs in the stirrups.

"George? He's the last person I would expect to cheat."

"People always surprise you."

"I guess they do. Look, there are your babies."

"Babies as in more than one?" Callie said sitting up to look at the monitor. "You're kidding right?"

"No, you can see it clearly there and there," she said pointing at the screen. "If I move it slightly we might be able to- Yes we can that's their heart beats. Congratulations, Callie."

"Oh my God," Callie said staring at the screen.

"Do you want a picture?" Addison asked and when Callie nodded she printed off the picture. "So, it's George's?"

Callie nodded and started getting dressed. "It must have happened before the whole Izzie thing blew up in my face. When we were still trying."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping them of course."

"I didn't mean that. I mean are you going to tell George? And what about Arizona?"

"Crap I didn't even think about how to tell Arizona. Seriously how do you tell your girlfriend you are pregnant with your ex-husband's baby?"

"Very carefully."

"This is not a joke Addison!"

"Calm down, Callie."

"I can't calm down. I love her, but who wants to date someone who is pregnant with their ex-husband's baby. Who could be that understanding?"

"If she loves you she will understand."

"I can't talk about this anymore. What about you have you thought any about coming back?"

"Callie, I-"

"Have to come back. I'm pregnant with twins I can't be flying to Los Angeles every time I need a checkup."

"There are other ON/GYNs in this hospital."

"But they aren't you Addison. Wouldn't you feel bad if something happened to me or the babies and you weren't here to catch it?"

"I'd feel fine because there are other doctors here to catch it."

"Addison."

"Callie."

"Fine just think about it, okay?"

"Fine, Callie, I'll think about it." Addison told her rolling her eyes.

"Okay, good." Callie said as she hopped off the bed.

* * *

"It's nice to finally get you all to myself," Arizona said as they sat at the restaurant eating together.

"It's real nice," Callie said smiling.

"What's wrong with you? You have been talking in three word sentences all night. Did something happen?"

"No nothing's wrong with me. See five words."

"The second sentence had three."

"Logistics."

"Now we are down to one word."

"Arizona-"

"No, you've been weird for the last couple of weeks, and you don't get to tell me I'm wrong or paranoid. You don't get to say you've been busy. Something's up and I need you to trust me enough to talk to me. I love you, Calliope, and there's nothing you can say that would stop me from loving you. I need you to believe that." Arizona said reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

Callie took a deep breath and looked her in the eye as she said, "Arizona, I'm pregnant."


End file.
